


In Your Dreams

by ranbooIsSalty



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crying, Don’t hate on me, Don’t read this if you’re sensitive, Dreamnotfound ship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I love my boys, I only sing for the girls and the gays, Idiots in Love, I’m sorry you have to read this, I’m terrible at writing, Jealousy, M/M, Muffins, New Year's Kiss, New writer check, No Smut, Other, Pining, Requited Love, Self-Reflection, Slurs, Thank you Janae for inspiration (:, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Unrequited Love, We’re besties Ok, thems the rules
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranbooIsSalty/pseuds/ranbooIsSalty
Summary: Fluff. That’s all.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Minx | JustAMinx, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Darryl Noveschosch & Vincent | A6d, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Zak Ahmed & Technoblade
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: Dreamnotfound fanfic





	1. Happy

**Author's Note:**

> “I-I think I love you Dream”
> 
> In which Dream and George admit their feelings and start dating.
> 
> I don’t know what else to say.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have a happy day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna support me, I recommend following my Spotify; @rylxn.wuvs.you
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/basketballuvr07?si=8jxOKTxQTjOy9cLE3KEXyA
> 
> Thank you to the readers (y'all the best :)

* * *

**Dream** couldn't sleep. 

It wasn't because he was tired, but because he couldn't believe what had happened the previous day. 

He had finally worked up the courage to tell **George** how he felt, but surprisingly **George** beat him to it. 

~~~

They were on a walk through the park ending at a gate when suddenly **George** blurted out, “I-I think I love you **Dream**.” 

~~~

 **Dream’s** heart melted at those words while whispering back, “I love you too **George**.” 

His face had dipped towards **George’s** with a smile on it. 

~~~

Their lips met and **George’s** heart was beating extremely fast.

It might have been enough to make a doctor worry, but he didn’t care as long as he had **Dream**.

~~~

 **Dream** on the other hand was very happy that **George** had finally told him (not that he couldn’t already guess with all the tension). 

He smiled to himself before kissing his newfound boyfriend good morning and finally getting out of bed. 

He slowly got dressed and made his way over to the kitchen to make breakfast for **George**. 

He wanted to do something special for him since **George** had a day off that day. 

So he looked around in the cupboards for anything he could make. 

After looking around for a few minutes, he decided on eggs, bacon and a bit of sausage. 

He didn't have very much from the last time he made breakfast but he’d have to make it work. 

He emptied the package of sausage into a pan he greased with oil before setting the temperature to medium. 

Then, he went in the fridge and grabbed a few eggs, but before he closed the fridge door he remembered he needed bacon, so he got that out too. 

He cracked the eggs into a separate pan that was put over a medium-low heat. 

He was about to put the bacon into the third pan when a sudden yawn made him jump. 

He looked over towards the barstools and noticed a sleepy George sitting there. 

He smiled lightly while grabbing the remainder of the bacon and laying it in the pan. 

“Morning **Georgie** '' 

~~~

 **George** sat up straight and intertwined his fingers within Dreams.

“I love you”, he whispered before **Dream** leaned across the counter and planted a soft kiss on **George's** lips. 

He decided after a while of staring, to rub circles and shapes into **Dream’s** palm. 

While **Dream** finished up breakfast **George** decided he was going to get back at **Dream** for being so nice to him. 

He walked over to **Dream’s** side of their closet and grabbed **Dream's** favorite hoodie. 

He laughed to himself silently at the smiley face design and slowly made his way back over to the kitchen.

~~~

 **Dream** was almost done with breakfast and before **George** reached the kitchen **Dream** yelled, “ **Georgie** , breakfast is ready!” 

With a silent groan and a nod of his head **George** sat down at one of the bar stools. 

~~~

While **Dream** was loading the plates with their breakfast **George** said, “I was right here you know, you didn't have to yell.” 

~~~

 **Dream** shrugged with a slight smirk and said, “Just wanted to make sure you heard me.”

~~~

 **George** rolled his eyes and picked up one of the plates off the counter. 

They ate quietly while talking about what they were gonna do that day. 

They both decided they were gonna film a speedrunner vs hunter video, do a bed wars live stream, and then they were gonna hop on the SMP, because for some reason the server was having problems (again). 

~~~

Once they were finished with breakfast they both got ready for the video. 

**George** loaded up the world while **Dream** started the recording and fixed the issue with his mic. 

After they were both in the world and **Dream‘s** mic was working properly **George** counted down from 3. 

“3”

“2” 

“1” 

“Come here **Dream**!” 

~~~

 **Dream** having played the game for immense amounts of time immediately lost **George** in the Minecraft world. 

~~~

 **George** chased after **Dream** with a stone sword while **Dream** carried an axe. 

~~~

After a few minutes **Dream** made a portal and walked through to the nether. 

~~~

Once **George** saw the achievement he immediately started sprinting in the direction the compass was pointing towards. 

He eventually found the portal and much to his surprise, there was no trap. 

At least that's what he thought. 

As soon as he was on the other side he was instantly hit with an axe, causing him to lose 3 hearts. 

He started running in the opposite direction while **Dream** chased him down screaming, “ **George**!”

After about 30 minutes of back and forth running, hiding and climbing, **George** finally won by knocking **Dream** into lava when he didn’t have a fire resistance potion. 

~~~

They ended the video and after he edited and posted it, **Dream** got onto Hypixel and waited for **George** to start his stream. 

After about an hour and a half of constantly winning (due to **Dream** ), and trying to fix the server issue, they finally got off of Minecraft and decided to watch a movie. 

~~~

 **Dream** chose a horror movie, and **George** hated the idea of a horror movie but decided it’d be a good excuse to get cuddles from **Dream**. 

After the movie (in which **George** was very scared) it was around 11:30 so they both decided to head to bed early ( **George** had a messed up sleep schedule due to jet lag). 

**George** was scared of having nightmares and that’s all it took for **Dream** to be convinced to go to bed early with him. 

After about an hour of listening to quiet snores from **Dream** and his own heavy breathing, **George** finally drifted off to sleep. 

Dreaming of walking through fields of flowers with **Dream** , being able to see the world in colors he couldn’t even see. 

He was happy…

Very happy…


	2. Not your average work day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George goes to work. What abOut it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YouTube analytics show that 100% of the people that read this fanfic leave kudos. (I don’t make the rules)
> 
> Also if you wanna support me, I recommend following my Spotify; @rylxn.wuvs.you
> 
> (link's in the first chapter)
> 
> Thank you to the readers (y'all the best :)

When **George** woke up the next day he was experiencing something some people would call, being ’on cloud nine’. 

He was feeling a mix of euphoria and ‘sleep deprivation’. 

He had no idea what it was, but decided he didn't like it. 

He hadn’t been sleeping very much because of his body trying to re-adjust to the new time zone. 

He had flown down from Brighton early the morning when **Dream** sent him the plane ticket to Florida. 

They had discussed a meetup and it was supposed to be a week later but somebody ( **Dream** ) decided he couldn’t wait any longer. 

**George** rolled his eyes at the thought, but still remained touched by the act unbeknownst his better judgement. 

The When his brain had finally stopped running a hundred miles an hour, he got up out of bed. 

With much resistance from **Dream** and his brain telling him to stay so he can be warm, it took longer than expected. 

He had 5 minutes to get dressed and out the door before he was late for work. 

Despite being a youtuber and having a few hundred thousand subscribers, he still worked a normal job. 

He had it so that he wasn't cooped up in the house all the time. 

He laughed to himself imagining him and **Dream** as chickens and the house as their coop. 

He was about to make a joke when he remembered that 1, **Dream** was still asleep and 2, he had a job to get to. 

He rushed out the door while simultaneously grabbing one of **Dream’s** hoodies. 

He had gotten so used to wearing **Dream’s** clothes that he had replaced his clothes with **Dream’s** old merch, claiming it was “customary”. 

**George** worked in a semi-tall building with white walls and a silver exterior. 

The silver and white building was about 150 feet tall with layers of office spaces and corridors in between. 

**George** worked on games for big corporations which earned him lots of praise on social media. 

He had been working with a certain company by the name of Microsoft developing and re-coding games to fix the glitches in the code. 

Right now he was currently working on the newest Minecraft update trying to figure out why the new crossbows didn't do damage. 

He had coded it so that it did about 2 and a half hearts of damage every shot, depending on how close or far away you were. 

He sighed to himself before typing silently, scrolling through every possible error in the code. 

After he found the problem, he fixed it and then started working on another game Microsoft had envisioned he work on. 

After work, he remembered a note he had seen on the fridge from the night before saying that they needed milk. 

He smiled to himself at the thought of what **Dream** would say when he got home. 

~~~

Probably some cheesy joke (pun unintended) to try and make him laugh, even though he always laughed even if the joke wasn’t funny. 

He liked to see the expression on **Dream’s** face when he saw **George** laughing. 

~~~

It made him fall in love with him all over again. 

While he was zoning out he remembered that he still needed to get milk so he exited off the highway to go to the grocery store.

He was still getting used to the fact that the steering wheel was on the other side of the dashboard, but he was getting better. 

~~~

 **Dream** had tried to teach him how to drive on the opposite side of the road but instead of making it to the end of the cul de sac he hit a trash can. 

The incident ended with a tiny dent near the right side front wheel and an angry **Mrs. Brown**. 

When she realized he was not used to driving in America she brightened up, going even as far as apologizing for getting angry. 

**George** grabbed the milk and checked out while replying with a quiet, “Thank you” to whatever the cashier was talking about. 

He didn’t really care for conversation, not unless it was **Dream**. 

**George** had always felt different with **Dream** then with other people. 

He had only realized why when they had met up. 

He had felt like there were a thousand butterflies fluttering about inside of his chest. 

Of course he knew he liked guys, he just didn’t want a label. 

When **George** got home he was exhausted from the long day at work. 

He put the milk away, wrote a note for **Dream** for when he was done recording (Milk’s in the fridge. :) and curled up on their bed. 

He was so tired he didn’t care to change back into normal clothes, only to sleep. 

Nothing could have prepared him for what was waiting for him the next day…


	3. A day to remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George’s birthday, but there’s a mf twist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Youtube analytics show that 100% of the people that read this fanfic leave kudos. (I don’t make the rules)
> 
> Also if you wanna support me, I recommend following my Spotify; @rylxn.wuvs.you
> 
> (link's in the first chapter)
> 
> Thank you to the readers (y'all the best :)

**George** had always hated his birthday.

He didn’t know where the hatred towards it started, he just knew that his parents saying “It's just a phase” was untrue. 

So when **George** walked out to the kitchen the next day to the sight of dozens of balloons scattered throughout their house, you bet he was livid.

His anger only lasted a short amount of time after he saw the note **Dream** had left on the counter.

‘Went to get groceries, I know you don’t especially like your birthday, but I have something for you when I get back. -PS, check the fridge ;)’

That’s what led **George** to open the fridge.

Upon opening it, George discovered a strawberry shortcake in the shape of a heart with his name written in frosting on the top.

**George** giggled so unexpectedly that he jumped a tiny bit off the floor.

He had never felt so giddy in his whole life.

The only other time he could remember feeling like this was when **Dream** had gotten them a cat.

**Dream** had been talking about getting a cat to replace Patches, but he didn’t expect for it to be so soon.

It was a few days after him and **Dream** had moved in together and **George** was working on editing a video.

It was one of the few days **George** had off and he heard the front door open.

Knowing that **Dream** had gone to get a new PC part, he didn’t think to turn around.

With that in mind, the last thing he expected to hear was a quiet, “meow” from the door frame.

He spun around almost instantly expecting to see **Dream** walking through, making sure to annoy him until he gave him a hug.

Instead of a mildly annoying **Dream** he saw a very cute, British shorthair.

It was grey with black patterned fur.

He had screamed silently into his sleeves while mumbling the words, “I’m naming it **Luca** ”.

He ran over to **Dream** and snatched **Luca** out of his arms, while also giving **Dream** a peck on the cheek and a, “Thank you”.

He sprinted back over to their room and flopped onto the bed while trying not to crush **Luca**.

He sat up after a few minutes and started scratching underneath **Luca’s** chin while she purred happily.

**George** then remembered he had no idea if the cat was a girl or a boy so he checked (just a peek, lmao).

“Who’s a sweet girl?, you are, yes you are”, he said while enthusiastically rubbing her fluffy belly.

**George** smiled widely while grabbing the shortcake out of the fridge.

After he did that he went back in the fridge to grab the whipped cream and sliced strawberries **Dream** had left in a small container to the left of where the shortcake had been.

**George** sprayed on a heavy amount of whipped cream and dropped about a dozen strawberries on top.

Grabbing a fork and the TV remote, **George** sat down on the couch.

Realizing that he couldn’t see the TV because of the balloons, he contemplated popping them.

He eventually decided to just put them in the storage room so that they were out of the way.

Unaware of what was in there he opened the door, expecting it to be empty. 

Instead he found dozens or balloons of all different colors.

“Ok, this is starting to get annoying”

He quickly stuffed the balloons in the room, so they didn’t float out into the living room.

Then, suddenly the front door opened and standing there was **Dream**.

He shut the door and walked down the hall.

Quickly walking, turning into a sprint he jumped into **Dream’s** arms.

~~~

“Hey baby” **Dream** whispered into his lover’s hair.

~~~

“Hey, I missed you” **George** whispered back.

“Thank you for the shortcake and the balloons”

~~~

“Anything for you”

~~~

 **George** blushed while silently slipping out of **Dream’s** arms.

Standing on his tip-toes he gave **Dream** a quick kiss, grabbed some of the groceries and headed for the kitchen.

~~~

“Wait come back, you still haven’t seen your surprise”

~~~

 **George** set the groceries on the counter and walked back over to where **Dream** was standing in the hallway.

“What is it?” he said with a grin.

~~~

 **Dream** blushed slightly while grabbing out a tiny box he had been keeping in his pocket for a while now.

Getting down on one knee, he opened the box revealing a ring, more specifically, a silver framed ring that intertwined within itself to form a bond.

Inside the frame was a blue topaz in the shape of an emerald.

Silently happy crying, he whispered the words, “Will you marry me?”.

~~~

 **George** on the other hand, was shocked.

They had been dating for about two years at this point and he had wanted to ask **Dream** to marry him, but he couldn’t figure out which ring to get, so he put it off, not expecting the feeling to be mutual.

So when he heard **Dream** pop the question, of course he said yes.

He grabbed **Dream’s** hand and interlaced their fingers.

Smiling, he grabbed **Dream’s** chin with his other hand and whispered back a quiet, “yes”.

Then, he leaned down and enveloped **Dream** in a passionate kiss which left them both breathless.

After they caught their breath **George** said, “Can we cuddle?”

~~~

 **Dream** , being the simp he is, accepted while sliding the ring onto **George's** ring finger.

They walked in sync into their room, eventually laying down with **Dream** being the big spoon and **George** being the little spoon.

~~~

They eventually fell asleep, unbeknownst what would take place the following day...


	4. Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, the start of drama. Also, this is a short chapter. ):

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YouTube analytics show that 100% of people that read this fanfic leave kudos (I don't make the rules)
> 
> Also if you wanna support me, I recommend following my Spotify; @rylxn.wuvs.you
> 
> (link's in the first chapter)
> 
> Thank you to the readers (y'all the best :)

Waking up the next day, **George** realized that he had woken up before his alarm, so he utilized the opportunity to get to work early. 

Grabbing a granola bar and brushing his teeth, **George** headed out the door to his work, leaving **Dream** home alone. 

~~~

 **Dream** wasn't home alone often because of his school schedule lining up with **George's** schedule, but today was an exception. 

His classes started at 10, so he had some spare time. 

He slid out of bed while simultaneously grabbing **George's** blanket. 

He normally had something of **George's** on him at all times so he wouldn't be lonely while **George** was at work. 

Regularly though, he had been wearing a bracelet that George gave him when they first starting dating, back in the fall. 

It was green and black and it reminded him of his favorite hoodie because of the color choice. 

Now that they were engaged, he had a constant reminder that **George** loved him just as much as he loved **George**.

~~~

Him maybe more, but it wasn't **George's** fault. 

He had always had trouble expressing his emotions, which is why when he realized he liked **Dream** , he went to **Bad** for advice. 

**Bad** had told him to follow his heart and eventually his heart lead him to **Dream**. 

**Bad** had helped their friends on multiple occasions, including his own confession to **Vincent**. 

Having met up earlier than **George** and **Dream** they got along very well. 

They were also dating before they met up officially, so it was all just a preface for the future of their relationship. 

**Dream** didn't believe in love at first sight, but when he saw how **Bad** and **Vincent** looked at each other when they met up, he reconsidered for a few seconds. 

~~~

 **Bad** was the one friend that everyone could go to if they had problems or needed advice. 

He was glad to help his friends out, even if it meant that he didn't get much time to himself. 

As long as his friends were happy, he was happy. 

~~~

So when **Bad** called **Dream** at 3 in the morning causing him to have to go outside so he didn't wake up **George** , it was unexpected. 

More or less, **Dream** helped him. 

He talked to him on call for 2 hours until they couldn't possibly stay awake any longer. 

He still remembered that night, giggling while they talked about how **Dream's** laugh sounded like a tea kettle. 

Grabbing his coat and shoes he set down **George's** blanket and walked out the door to the garage. 

Grabbing his bike, **Dream** headed down the road to the café on 4th street. 

It was a quaint little café hidden away from the world. 

All the restaurants distracted people from the amazing food and the extraordinary coffee, handmade by the baristas that worked there. 

Locking his bike with a bike lock, **Dream** walked into the café, ordering the usual Irish cream latte with a hint of cinnamon.

Within a few minutes after sitting down, his drink was done.

He grabbed his drink and tipped the waiter for the quick service after paying the original price.

Walking up to his college and setting down his coffee in his first class, he walked over to **Nick's** dorm and knocked.

~~~

 **Nick** answered the door almost immediately having been awake for hours studying for finals.

"Come in"

~~~

"Good morning to you too"

Upon entering Nick's dorm **Dream** realized 2 things. 1, it was a mess and 2, **George** was there...


End file.
